El futuro que nos espera
by Bela-Kikinu-chan
Summary: Nuestros héroes van a ver a una adivina, sin saber lo que les espera
1. Prólogo

Konnichiwa! Este es mi segundo fic de Pokemon, espero que les guste

Disclaymer: Creo que no es necesario decir que Pokemon no me pertenece

Summary: Nuestros héroes van a ver a una adivina, sin saber que los que les espera

El futuro que nos espera 

Capítulo 1: Prologo

Era un día común y corriente, cuando May, Brook, Max y Ash habían decidido ir a visitar a su amiga Misty.

-¡No saben cuanto los extrañé amigos!- Dijo Misty abrazándolos uno por uno

-Nosotros también- Le contesto Ash sonriendo, para luego entrar en la casa de la pelinaranja

Esa misma noche, en el cuarto en el que dormían Misty y May, una gran conversación se llevaba a cabo entre ambas adolescentes.

-Te lo digo Misty, Ash esta súper enamorado de ti- Le dijo la castaña a su amiga

-¿Tu crees? u/u- Le pregunto sonrojada la mayor

-Claro, ¿no viste como te sonrió cuando llegamos, además dijo que te había extrañado n.n-

-Primero: El dijo que todos me extrañaron. Segundo: Me sonrió porque es mi mejor amigo y hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. Y tercero… ¿tercero? o.o?… ¡Tercero deja de decir tonterías! Ò/Ó- Gritó la maestra de agua

-Como tu quieras ú.ù- Le dijo la coordinadora, para luego irse a dormir

Dos días habían pasado desde que los muchachos llegaron a casa de Misty. Y la relación entre esta y el entrenador de Pikachu estaba muy rara. Casi no se hablaban, y cuando lo hacían, al instante se sonrojaban y miraban para otro lado, dando fin a la conversación.

Este comportamiento no pasó desapercibido ante May, Brook y Max, los cuales se estaban aburriendo un poco de la situación.

Ese día decidieron ir al bosque, porque se rumoreaba que había una entrenadora, que junto a su pokemon lograba adivinar el futuro de las personas.

Todos fueron emocionados al bosque, sin saber que eran seguidos de cerca por tres personajes extravagantes.

-¿Escucharon eso? ¡Una adivina!- Gritó emocionada Jessy con estrellitas en los ojos

-Guau, ¿creen que pueda decirme con quién me voy a casar?- Preguntó James

-¡No sean idiotas! Lo importante no es la adivina, sino el pokemon. Creo que al jefe le encantaría un pokemon adivino- Les gritó Meowth

-Esa es una buena idea chaparro- Le contesto el peliceleste

-¡Sigamos a los mocosos!- Les ordenó la pelirroja, y empezaron a seguir (como siempre) a los chicos

Mientras tanto, en el mismo bosque, pero en otro lugar, un chico de ojos y cabellos verdes caminaba algo desorientado.

-Maldito mapa, me perdí ¬¬. Ahora no podré ver a la adivina u.u- Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, agrego- No es que me interese verla, porque yo no creo en esas cosas, es solo que me impresiona de lo que es capas una persona con tal de ganarse unos pocos pesos

-Roselia -.-UU - Respondió el pokemon que acompañaba al joven. El nombre del chico (que supongo todos sabrán quien es) era Drew. Y su pokemon era un hermoso Roselia

Coordinador y pokemon caminaron durante un largo tiempo, hasta que unas voces conocidas llamaron su atención.

-¡Muy bien Ash!¡Ahora nos perdimos!- Decía una voz femenina a lo lejos

-¡Oye! ¡No fue mi culpa que Pikachu se escapara hacia aquí!- Le respondió el susodicho

-No puede ser ¿ellos? ¿aquí?- El peliverde no cabía su sorpresa. Y no era el único, ya que segundos mas tarde, los otros cinco chicos estaban parados frente a Drew, con cara de '¿qué hace este aquí?'.

Minutos mas tarde, vemos a los seis chicos caminando por el bosque, guiándose con el dizque-mapa de Drew.

-Nos volvimos a perder TT.TT- Lloriqueó infantilmente May

Pero algo hizo que dejaran de pensar en la adivina y en que estaban perdidos: Los pokemon de todos empezaron a correr. Incluso los que estaban dentro de las pokebolas salieron y echaron a correr.

-¡Esperen, ¡¿a dónde van!- Gritaban muy preocupados los chicos, mientras que aceleraban el paso

Corrieron durante varios minutos, aún sin alcanzar a sus pokemon, y, cuando pensaban que no los podrían alcanzar, se detuvieron repentinamente.

-¿Y ahora que pasó?- Preguntó asustado el mas pequeño

Lo que pasó a continuación fue sorprendente. Una luz segadora envolvió todo ese sector del bosque, y, frente a ellos, aparecieron: una anciana de unos 70 años, una mujer de unos 30 años, y una niña de unos 7 años, todas vestidas con túnicas blancas, que llegaban al suelo y les cubrían el rostro. Las tres estaban paradas detrás de un extraño telar. Una milésima de segundo después, arriba de ellas aparecieron flotando Mew y Mewtwo. Los seis muchachos se quedaron atónitos, hasta que segundos después, Ash, Misty y Brook reaccionaron.

-¡Es Mewtwo!- Gritaron sin poder creer lo que veían.

-¿Quién?- Preguntaron aún atontados May y Drew

-Si joven Ash, soy Mewtwo, es un gusto volver a verte a ti y a tus amigos- Les dijo psíquicamente Mewtwo

-¡¡¡¡El pokemon está hablando!- Gritó asustada May, y se abrazó a la persona que tenía mas cerca, que era Drew

-Es una larga historia para contarla, por eso se las contaré a ambos psíquicamente- Luego de decir eso, al peliverde y a la castaña, les pasó como una película por la mente. Les mostró desde que él fue creado, hasta que se despidió de Ash en su último encuentro. Segundos después, ambos cayeron al suelo por la gran descarga psíquica que les dio Mewtwo- Lamento que hallan caído

-No importa- Dijeron al unísono los coordinadores

-Pero hay algo que no me queda claro- Dijo confundida May- ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Todos miraron a las tres mujeres, esperando que contesten a la pregunta de la joven coordinadora

-Nosotras- Dijo la anciana

-Somos- Siguió la mujer

-Las- Continuó la niña

-Parcas- Terminaron las tres. Aunque cada una había dicho una palabra, pareció como si hubiesen dicho una oración de corrido

-Ellas son las Parcas, amas y señoras del destino. En su milenario telar, se encargan de tejer el pasado, el presente, y el futuro de todos los habitantes del planeta, ya sean personas, animales o pokemon- Les contó Mewtwo- Mew y yo, nos ofrecimos a ser sus servidores y protectores, para que su interminable tarea no sea tan solitaria

De pronto y sin previó aviso, un montón de humo inundó el lugar. Y, a lo lejos, se escucharon varias voces que decían:

-Prepárense para los problemas

-Y mas vale que teman

-Para defender al mundo de la devastación

-Para unir los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

-Para extender nuestro reino hasta Hawai

-Jessy- Dijo la pelirroja apareciendo parada arriba de un árbol

-Jamememes- Siguió el peliceleste apareciendo en el árbol de al lado

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

-Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar

-Meowth, así es

-¡Es el equipo Rocket!- Gritaron los seis chicos sorprendidos. Pero, al parecer, ni Mew, ni Mewtwo, ni las parcas estaban sorprendidos

-Por

-Fin

-Están

-Todos

-Aquí

-Presentes

-Ya

-Podemos

-Dar

-Inicio- Dijeron las tres Parcas, siempre hablando de mayor a menor y diciendo la última palabra juntas

-¡¿A qué se refiere con que al fin estamos todos presentes, trío de chifladas!- Les gritó Jessy

-Nos

-Referimos

-A

-Esto- Luego de que dijeran eso, el bosque desapareció, dejándolos a todos en un lugar oscuro. Todo era negro, y parecía que estaban flotando en el aire.

-¿Querían

-Ver

-Su

-Futuro?- Les preguntaron las Parcas

-Ya

-Lo

-Van

-A conocer- Al terminar de hablar, una luz aún más brillante que la que había aparecido en el bosque salió del telar, y, detrás de las Parcas, apareció una especie de pantalla gigante, que mostraba una linda casita.

-_Pensar que este día comenzó tan normal_- Pensó Drew

CONTINUARA…

Ya esta el capitulo 1, ahora solo me falta subir el resto. Espero que les haya gustado el prologo, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo. Dejen muchos reviews por favor!

Besos y abrazos.

Chaito.

BelaKikinu


	2. ¡¿Esos somos nosotros!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Volví, con un nuevo capítulo de "El futuro que nos espera", espero que les guste

Gracias por los reviews:

**julian manes****** Gracias TT.TT, me parece bueno que te parezca interesante

**Elizabeth-dg** Gracias también TT.TT, no puedo creer que ya a dos personas les parezca interesante este dizque-fic

**GiGi - MistyShrine****** Aquí esta la continuación.

El futuro que nos espera 

**Capítulo 2: ¡¿Esos somos nosotros!**

-¿Querían

-Ver

-Su

-Futuro?- Les preguntaron las Parcas

-Ya

-Lo

-Van

-A conocer- Al terminar de hablar, una luz aún más brillante que la que había aparecido en el bosque salió del telar, y, detrás de las Parcas, apareció una especie de pantalla gigante, que mostraba una linda casita.

La casa, (que no era ninguna casita en realidad), tenía tres pisos, y estaba rodeada de un hermoso e inmenso bosque. El techo era de color amarillo, y las paredes estaban pintadas de celeste ceniza. La puerta era de roble y de doble entrada, y arriba de ella había un cartel de madera gigante que decía en letras doradas bien grandes y brillantes: "Gimnasio Paleta".

Al lado de la casa-gimnasio, había un restaurante muy pintoresco de dos pisos que tenía un cartel parecido al de la casa-gimnasio, pero, a diferencia del otro, este tenía las letras plateadas que decían en letra cursiva: "Restaurante Paleta"

-------------

-¿Q-qué e-es es-esto?- Preguntó tartamudeando May, que, por el susto, se volvió a abrazar al brazo de Drew, aunque al darse cuenta de su acción, se soltó de este muy ruborizada.

-Miren

-Y

-Se

-Enterarán- Contestaron las Parcas.

-------------

A lo lejos, se empezaron a escuchar unos murmullos, que se iban acercando

-¡Te lo digo! ¡Era un Pichu!- Se escucho que decía la voz de una niña a lo lejos

-¿Estas segura? No es común que en esta zona haya Pichus- Le contesto la voz de otra niña

Cuando las dos niñas aparecieron, todos contuvieron el aire: eran May y Misty. Aunque estaban algo diferentes. May, tenía el cabello verde, y Misty, lo tenía de color negro.

May llevaba puesto un palicate rosa chicle, una remera de tirantes rosa con un dibujo de Hello Kitty, una pollera violeta que le llegaba a las rodillas, y una sandalias rosas

Misty tenía su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, un top verde agua, una calza corta verde fluor, y unas zapatillas blancas con los cordones verdes fluor.

-------------

-¡Somos nosotras!- Dijeron con los ojos del tamaño de dos platos Misty y May

-¿Están

-Seguras

-De

-Eso?- Preguntaron las Parcas

-¿A que se refieren?- Preguntó Jessy, a la que el miedo ya había alcanzado

-Miren, y se enterarán- Dijo Mewtwo, y a su lado, Mew señalo la "Pantalla Gigante"

-------------

-¡Chicas, esperen! ¡¿Por qué no me esperaron!- De adentro del bosque, apareció una chica de unos 10 años, con el cabello rojo furioso, y los ojos verdes: Era Jessy. Tenía el cabello amarrado en una trenza baja que le llegaba a la cadera, un sombrero de paja, un solero celeste pastel, y unas sandalias celeste cielo.

-------------

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Jessy!- Gritaron sorprendidos James y Meowth

-¿Por

-Qué

-No

-Prestan

-Mas

-Atención

-Jovencitos?- Preguntaron algo irritadas las tres mujeres

-------------

-¡Lo sentimos!- Dijeron "Misty" y "May"

-Es que no queríamos que los bobitos sin cerebro nos molestaran, y creímos que estabas con tu mamá- Contesto la ahora peliverde

-No importa n.n- Contesto la pelirroja- Hablando de ellos, ¿Qué creen que estén haciendo ahora?

-¿Qué es ese ruido? ô.ô- Pregunto "Misty". Las tres niñas miraron hacia arriba, y al instante, un balde lleno de barro les callo en la cara

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritaron asustadas las tres chicas

De arriba del árbol cayeron tres chicos, y para la sorpresa de los observantes, eran Drew, Ash y James. Lo extraño era que Drew tenía el cabello castaño, Ash lo tenía naranja-rojizo, y James lo tenía rojo furioso y parecía tener 10 años.

Drew llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca, arriba de la camiseta tenía una camisa manga corta azul desabrochada, unos jeans negros, y unas zapatillas azules.

Ash tenía su inseparable gorra, una remera tres cuartos plateada, un short gris oscuro, y unas zapatillas gris ceniza.

James tenía un sombrero de paja muy parecido al que llevaba Jessy, una camiseta celeste ceniza, unos jeans celestes oscuros, y unas zapatillas celestes pastel.

-------------

- ÓÒUUU (Ash, Drew y James)

- ¬¬ (Misty, May y Jessy)

- -.- (Brook, Max y los Pokemon)

-------------

-¡Corran antes de que se…!- Pero "Drew" no pudo terminar de hablar, porque dos manos completamente llenas de barro lo habían agarrado por el cuello: "May" lo había atrapado. A unos pocos pasos de distancia, "Jessy" había atrapado a "Jemes", y "Misty" a "Ash"

-¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO!- Gritó la peliverde

-¡TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HABER NACIDO GUSANO INSOLENTE!- Chilló la pelirroja

-¡VOY A AHORCARTE HASTA LA ASFIXIA INSECTO PESTILENTE!- Gritó la morocha

-¡Suéltame loca desquiciada! ¡No puedo respirar!- Gritaba desesperado el castaño

-¡Si me matas vendré del infierno a buscarte psicópata asesina!- Gritó el pelirrojo

-¡Mátame, la cárcel está esta ahí para vengarme loca de remate!- Chilló el pelinaranja

-------------

- ñ.ñ UUUU (Misty, May y Jessy)

- ¬¬ (Ash, Drew y James)

- -.- (Brook, Max y los Pokemon)

-------------

De repente, aparecieron dos niñas y dos niños de 7 años. Los chicos abrieron mucho los ojos al darse cuenta que uno de los niños era Max, y el otro era muy parecido a Brook solo que aparentaba tener 7 años y su cabello era color gris. Las niñas eran de tez oscura, tenían los ojos achinados, una tenía el cabello negro que le llegaba a la mitad de las espalda, y la otra tenía el cabello color gris, que le llegaba a los hombros.

Los cuatro llevaban jardineros amarillo patito, y zapatillas negras, además de que cada uno tenía un sombrero de pescador.

-¡Mátenlos chicas! ¡Mátenlos!- Gritaban saltando "Max" y "Brook"

-¡No se rindan chicos! ¡No se rindan!- Chillaban las dos niñas

-------------

-De acuerdo, esto es oficial, esta situación se esta volviendo cada vez más rara e incoherente- Declaró sorprendido Brook al verse a el mismo con ese color de cabello.

-Al menos yo estoy igual, pero, ¿No se suponía que veríamos nuestro futuro?- Pregunto Max tranquilo al ver que él seguía igual.

-¿Y

-Como

-Saben

-Que

-Son

-Ustedes

-Chiquillos?- Preguntaron las Parcas

-¿A qué se refieren? Ô.Ô- Preguntaron todos al unísono

Como única respuesta las Parcas sonrieron divertidas  
-------------

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁ!- Gritó "May" mientras tiraba de los cabellos de "Drew", quien estaba semiinconsciente en el suelo.

Los espectadores casi se desmayan al ver a la mujer que salió de adentro de la casa gimnasio.

Era una mujer de unos 28 años, con el cabello castaño, sobre el cual tenía un palicate rojo. Los rasgos de su cara eran finos. Llevaba una blusa manga corta, una pollera de lino hasta la rodilla y unas sandalias, todo de color rojo. Arriba tenía puesto un delantal de cocina blanco, que decía en palabras rosas "Mather".

-------------

Con los ojos como platos, todos gritaron:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ES MAY!-

CONTINUARA…

¿Qué les pareció? n.n Espero que les haya gustado, y que se hayan divertido leyéndolo como yo me divertí escribiéndolo.

Dejen reviews!


	3. ¡¿Cómo que estamos casados!

**Capítulo 3: ¡¿Cómo que estamos casados!**

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁ!- Gritó mas que histérica "May" mientras tiraba de los cabellos de "Drew", quien estaba prácticamente semiinconsciente y tirado en el suelo, con mas de un golpe, mucho mas de uno.

Los espectadores casi se desmayan al ver a la mujer que salió de adentro de la casa gimnasio.

Era una mujer de unos 28 años, con el cabello castaño, sobre el cual tenía un palicate rojo. Los rasgos de su cara eran finos. Llevaba una blusa manga corta, una pollera de lino hasta la rodilla y unas sandalias, todo de color rojo. Arriba tenía puesto un delantal de cocina blanco, que decía en palabras rosas "Mather".

-------------

Con los ojos como platos, todos gritaron:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ES MAY!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESA QUE ESTA AHÍ SOY YO! O.O-Gritó la joven coordinadora pokemon mucho más que sorprendida al verse a ella misma a los veintiocho años de edad (n/a: Si eso la sorprende, se va a morir de un infarto cuando vea lo que queda).

-------------

-¡Sumire Rytsuko Takaishi! ¡Suelta a tu hermano mayor en este mismísimo momento jovencita! Ò.Ó - Gritó May súper-mega-enfadada, y con unas cuantas venitas en la frente

-¡Pero mamá! ¡Ellos nos tiraron barro en sima! Ò.Ó - Chilló Sumire (La niña que supuestamente era May)

-¡Eso es cierto tía May!- Dijeron las otras dos embarradas

-¿Eso es cierto Kai? Ò.Ó - Preguntó aún enfadada May

- Si pero…- Empezó a contestar Kai (El chico que supuestamente era Drew), pero fue interrumpido por su madre

-¡Pero nada jovencito ahora cuando llegue tu padre vamos a hablar y luego…-Comenzó a gritar May, pero, ¿Qué les parece si vemos la reacción de nuestros queridos y apreciados observantes, a los cuales, por cierto, les esta a punto de dar un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento.

-------------

-Un momento, ese chico se parece a Drew, por lo tanto debe ser su hijo, pero me esta diciendo mamá, eso solo significa que…que…que O.O- May miró a Drew, y este la miro a ella.

Después de un rato de mirarse, ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESO SOLO SIGNIFICA QUE EN NUESTRO FUTURO NOSOTROS DOS ESTAMOS CASADOS!- Gritaron ambos coordinadores al borde del colapso nervioso

-------------

-…y ahora Sumire, Nao y Mitsuki, van a ir a bañarse antes de que se les pegue el barro y sea prácticamente imposible quitárselos- Ante estas palabras, Sumire, Nao (La chica que pensábamos que era Misty) y Mitsuki (La chica que pensábamos que era Jessy) fueron a adentro de la casa a darse una larga y relajante ducha- Y en cuanto a ustedes tres, Kai, Odd y Koushiro ¬¬…en cuanto lleguen sus madres hablaremos- Ante tal aclaración, Kai, Odd (El chico que creíamos que era Ash) y Koushiro (El chico que pensamos que era James) tragaron saliva, y pensaron en las mil millones de formas en que sus madres podrían matarlos a ellos, y también a sus padres.

-------------

May y Drew aún estaban en estado de shock.

-No quiero ni imaginarme quienes son los padres y madres de los otros niños- Dijo Misty sospechando quien podría ser su futuro marido

Frente a ellos la pantalla se puso negra, y luego apareció el interior de una casa.

-------------

Aparentemente era un living. Había dos sillones de dos cuerpos, y tres de un cuerpo, acomodados en circulo, y en el medio había una mesa ratona. Las paredes estaban pintadas de celeste pastel, y había una chimenea al lado de una ventana con cortinas blancas.

De repente, en la sala entró un hombre de unos 28 años, con el cabello y los ojos verdes. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones abiertos, y unos zapatos negros.

-Mi amor, ya llegue n.n- Gritó sonriente el hombre (n/a: Me imagino que todos saben quien es)

-------------

-¡Soy yo!- Gritó Drew, que se sonrojó cuando las féminas exclamaron un Wuaw

-------------

De un momento a otro, las luces se apagaron, y solo había una luz prendida, que estaba sobre el hombre. Segundos después, unos látigos sepa atraparon al hombre y lo sentaron en uno de los sillones de un cuerpo.

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Lo juró! TT.TT- Empezó a gritar Drew en cuanto lo sentaron en el sillón

-¿Y como puedes saber de que se te acusa, antes de que lo hagan? Ò.Ó- Preguntó May entrando en la sala con el seño muy fruncido

-Intuición ñ.ñU- Dijo el hombre- Oye, cariño, ¿de qué se me acusa?

-Tú le dijiste a tu hijo mayor que le tirara barro a mi hija- Contestó May, mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta

-¿Por qué cuando uno se porta mal es mi hijo, y cuando uno se porta bien es tu hijo? Ò.Ó- Preguntó Drew, pero al ver la expresión de su mujer se calló- Olvídalo ñ.ñU

-Contesta- Ordenó May

-¿Y qué si lo hice?- Preguntó el peliverde

-Kai, Odd y Koushiro les tiraron baldes llenos de barro a Sumire, Nao y Mitsuki. Ese es el problema- Contestó la castaña enojada, pero luego sonrió con una sonrisa poco confiable- Pero descuida, dudo que tu solo hayas planeado ese brillante plan- Agregó sarcásticamente la chica- Así que en cuanto lleguen los otros, hablaremos- Dicho esto pegó media vuelta, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, sintió como su esposo la llamaba- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No me vas a dar mi beso de bienvenida?- Preguntó el muchacho con cara de cachorro regañado y abandonado a medio morir en una tormenta de nieve

Su esposa puso los ojos en blanco, luego sonrió, y besó a su esposo en los labios.

-Tienen que dejar de darles esas e ideas a los chicos- Dijo May

-Lo intentaremos, pero no te prometo nada- Dijo Drew. Su esposa solo se echó a reír- Pero la idea era que los baldes con barro se los tiraran a esos chicos que los andan molestando- Y, luego, con su mejor carita de niño bueno dijo:- Me perdonas amor?

May solo suspiró, para luego volver a reír e irse abrasada con su esposo hacia la cocina.

-------------

-…- May y Drew estaban sin palabras

-Les

-Gusta

-Lo

-Que

-Están

-Observando

-Muchachitos?- Dijeron las Parcas

-…-

La pantalla volvió a ponerse negra, y en ella apareció un comedor, con algunas personas dentro…

-------------

El comedor tenía una decoración similar al living, excepto que en vez de los sillones y la mesa ratona, había una larga mesa, rodeada de sillas.

En la mesa estaban sentados May y Drew, junto a 6 personas.

-Son pequeños, solo estaban jugando- Dijo un hombre de 29 años, de cabello y ojos negros, y de tez blanca. Llevaba puesto un pantalón deportivo celeste, una camisa manga corta azul con una poke-bola en el bolsillo y una gorra roja con un círculo negro, y dentro del círculo, una poke-bola

-Tienen 10 años! Ya están grandes como para hacerle esa broma a sus hermanas!- Le contestó una mujer de 31 años, pelinaranja, de ojos verdes, y tez blanca. Tenía una remera sin mangas amarillo claro, un mini-short de jean, y llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta de costado- Tendríamos que hacer que Odd no moleste a Nao, ni al revés. Ash, son nuestros hijos, tenemos que hacer que se lleven bien- Le dijo la mujer a Ash en un tono preocupado.

-Lo se cariño, pero no te preocupes Misty, aunque lo parezca, no se odian- Le dijo Ash a su esposa

-------------

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ESTOY CASADA CON ASH! OO- Gritó la pelinaranja

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ESTOY CASADO CON MISTY! OO- Gritó el pelinegro

Ambos se miraron, y al instante sus rostros se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

-¡Te lo dije!- Le gritó May a Misty- ¡Te dije que Ash esta enamorado de ti! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije!

-¡Cállate May!- Dijo la pelinaranja más roja que un tomate, mientras evitaba ver la cara de Ash

-------------

-Pues a mi me parece que los niños tendrían que dejar de molestarse- Dijo un hombre de 26 años, de cabello y ojos azules, alto y de tez blanca. Tenía una camisa manga larga verde, y unos pantalones de vestir azules- Cuando vea a la oficial Jenny, le pediré que los cure de esa rebeldía con un buen susto

-Max, no seas amargo . - Dijo Ash- Son solo niños

-------------

-Ese soy yo o.ô No me veo nada mal- Dijo Max, contento de verse alto en el futuro, pero preguntándose donde estaría su esposa

-Aunque en el futuro eres muy estricto- Dijo Drew

-Cállate, cuñado-

-O/O (May y Drew)

-XD (Max)

-------------

-Pues yo creo que los chaparritos no saben como expresar el amor que se tienen- Dijo un hombre de cabello negro, ojos achinados, y tez oscura. Tenía una remera manga tres cuartos naranja, un chaleco marrón, y un pantalón de jean azul- Y como ellos no son cursis deciden expresar su amor molestándose. Recuerden a Ash y a Misty cuando peques, vivían peleándose

-Tienes razón Brook, es como dice el dicho, cuanto más te quiero, mas te aporreo- Dijo Max

-------------

-¿Por qué nos tenía que poner de ejemplo a nosotros? . U- Murmuró Misty

-Valla, valla. Me veo muy guapetón de adulto- Dijo Brook- Me preguntó quien será la madre de mis hijos. Será una oficial Jenny? O una enfermera Joy?

--.-U (Todos excepto las Parcas y Brook)

-------------

-Pues si todas las peleas que tienen, muestran que se quieren, creo que deben amarse, son peor que May y Drew cuando eran jóvenes, y se enfrentaban en concursos pokemon- Dijo un hombre de pelo celeste, ojos verdes, y tez blanca. Llevaba una remera manga larga blanca, con una R al revés y un pantalón deportivo blanco.

-James tiene razón, viven a las peleas. Estoy empezando a creer que jamás podrán llevarse bien- Dijo una mujer pelirroja, de ojos , y tez blanca. Tenía el mismo traje que el hombre de cabello celeste, solo que la remera de ella era manga corta

-Si que si amorcito- Dijo James a la pelirroja- Jessy tiene razón. Viven peleando, y cada vez se lastiman mas. ¿Verdad amorcito?

-Si cuchurrumin- Respondió Jessy

-------------

-OO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿ESTOY CASADA CON JAMES! x.x – Gritó Jessy

-OO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿ESTOY CASADO CON JESSY! x.x – Gritó Jessy

-Que solo tomen un ejemplo malo -.- - Dijo Drew, pensando seriamente en dejar de pelear tanto con May

-No puede ser! ¿Cómo terminé siendo esposa de James?- Gritó Jessy agarrándose del cabello- Para colmo una esposa muy cursi! . ¡Me niego a creerlo!

-Pues

-Acostúmbrate

-Porque

-Él

-Será

-Tu

-Esposo- Dijeron las Parcas, divertidas de la situación

-Que crueles que pueden llegar a ser- Le susurró Mewtwo a Mew, el último asintió

-------------

-Por cierto, ¿cuando llegan sus esposas? Ellas deben estar aquí para que decidamos qué hacer- Dijo Ash

-Están a punto de llegar- Dijo Max

En todo el cuarto se escuchó como cerraban fuertemente una puerta

-Ya llegaron- Dijo Brook

En ese momento, por la puerta entraron dos mujeres…

-------------

-No puedo creerlo…-Dijo Max viendo a las dos mujeres- son…

CONTINUARA…

MUAJAJAJAJA ¡Que cruel soy! ¡Los dejaré con la intriga! ¡Hasta la próxima!

Pero antes, los review:

taofa: No entiendo lo que quisiste decir con lo de los gemelos no identicos, igualmente gracias, aquí tienes la continuación.

julian manes: No te preocupes, como ves, hay muuuuuuuuuuucho mas

Dejen reviews!

Besos y abrazos

Chaito

BelaKikinu


	4. Las esposas y los hijos

**Las esposas y los hijos**

-Por cierto, ¿cuando llegan sus esposas? Ellas deben estar aquí para que decidamos qué hacer- Dijo Ash

-Están a punto de llegar- Dijo Max

En todo el cuarto se escuchó como cerraban fuertemente una puerta

-Ya llegaron- Dijo Brook

En ese momento, por la puerta entraron dos mujeres…

-------------

-No puedo creerlo…-Dijo Max viendo a las dos mujeres- son la enferma Joy y… ¿quién es la otra? o.o

-¡ES MI HERMANA!- Gritó Drew, sorprendido al ver a su consanguínea en el futuro

-¿Tu hermana? o.ô- Preguntó May, con una ceja alzada- No sabía que tenías una hermana- Dijo la castaña sorprendida

-¿Desde cuando te importa tanto la familia de Drew, May?- Preguntó Misty mientras miraba con una sonrisa burlona a su amiga. Todos miraron a la castaña (incluido un sonrojado Drew), la cual se ruborizó

-No es que me interesara, solo que… bueno que… lo que pasa es que… que… etto…- Una gotita se formó en la nuca de la coordinadora- me pareció raro, es todo! ////// - Dijo mientras se ponía aún mas roja

-Si, claro ¬w¬- Dijo Brook, mientras la miraba con cara de "no-te-creo-nada-de-lo-que-dices-mientes-muy-mal"- Lo que tu digas May ¬w¬

-u//u (May)

- -//- (Drew)

-:D (Misty y Brook)

-XD (El resto)

-------------

-Perdón por llegar tarde, es que en el centro Pokemon había muchísima gente, y no pude llegar antes, en verdad lo lamento mucho u.u ¿Cenaron? ¿Ya les dije que lamento haber llegado tarde? Porque si no lo dije, se los digo ahora, lo lamento muchísimo u.u- Se disculpó avergonzada la pelirosa mujer, mientras hacía bastantes inclinaciones disculpándose. Estaba vestida con su ya conocido traje de enfermera, solo que este, a diferencia de los que conocemos, era rosa con una cruz celeste. Joy parecía tener unos 27 años.

-No te preocupes querida, aún no hemos cenado- Dijo Max, besando en los labios a la sonriente enfermera, la cual correspondió amorosamente el beso

-------------

-OO No pue-pue-puede se-ser… ¡¿estoy casado con una enfermera Joy?!- Gritó Max sin salir de su asombro. Verdaderamente estaba impresionado. Se lo hubiese esperado de Brook, pero de él mismo?!

-Como es que el se casó con una bella enfermera Joy y yo no TT.TT- Lloriqueó Brook

-¿Cómo puede ser que este casado con una enfermera Joy? Yo no soy superficial, y las enfermeras Joy, aunque son buenas y todo eso, tienen dos dedos de frente la mayoría!!! Además se creen que salvan a un montón de Pokemon ellas, cuando en realidad son las máquinas la que hacen todo el trabajo! - Gritó enojado Max. Siempre creyó que él se casaría con una científica, o con una gran investigadora. ¡¿Pero con una enfermera!? Eso era realmente el colmo, estaba enojado, y mucho. No le gustaba para nada su futuro

-No seas malo Max- Regañó May a su hermanito- Ni siquiera sabes como es ella

-Puedo imaginármelo, gracias ¬¬- Dijo enojado el menor

-¿Estas

-Seguro

-Pequeño

-Niño?- Dijeron las Parcas

Max solo alzó una ceja

-------------

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día cariño?- Preguntó Max a su cónyuge, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado

-Bueno, estuvo muy atareado. No me aburrí para nada, eso tenlo por seguro. Tuve que hacerle una operación a corazón abierto a un Chicorita; una traqueotomía a un Raichu; tuve que traer al mundo a media docena de Meowths, cinco Mankeys, doce Tediursa y ocho Abras. Además, la computadora central se descompuso, y como no hay un técnico cerca, tuve que repararla yo. Aunque no fue tan grave, solo se había averiado la disquetera y la pantalla, en un ratito ya tenía todo arreglado. Lo malo fue cuando se cortó la luz, tuve que resucitar a un Charmander al modo antiguo, por suerte todo salió bien. Además vinieron de la revista "Ciencia Moderna de Hoy" a darme el premio a la mejor Científica del año, por descubrir una cura para la Catarsis Necrolítca Amenitica en los Pokemon. La verdad, no puedo quejarme nOn- Dijo feliz la mujer

-Amor, eres increíble- Dijo el peliazul besando a su esposa, la cual le sonreía ampliamente, mientras sacaba de su bolso un trofeo, y se lo mostraba a sus amigos.

-------------

-Vaya, es muy inteligente OoO- Dijo mas que impresionado el pequeño del grupo. Si que estaba errado en su suposición. La mujer era realmente inteligente y habilidosa. El peliazul estaba tragándose todas sus quejas hacia su futura media naranja- Realmente me equivoque con ella. No puedo esperar a conocerla! Es excelente! La revista "Ciencia Moderna del Hoy" solo entrega a ese premio a los mas inteligentes! No puedo creer que haya encontrado la cura para la Catarsis Necrolítca Amenitica en los Pokemon! Todos decían que era incurable!- Todos (incluídas las Parcas) miraron al niño con cara de no tener la menor idea de que hablaba. Después de unos segundos de estupor, Misty reaccionó

-Max, hiciste algo que no se hace- Dijo Misty con el seño fruncido

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el niño

-Juzgaste a una persona sin antes conocerla- Le contestó la pelinaranja

-Tienes razón u.u, además… es muy linda n.n- Todos (menos las Parcas) se cayeron al estilo anime

-Ese es mi pollo- Dijo contento Brook- Muy bien pequeño saltamontes, así se habla!

-Esto es culpa tuya u.ú, como dicen, lo malo se pega- Dijo Misty mientras tiraba de la oreja de Brook

-¡Pervertiste a mi hermano! TT.TT- Chilló May mientras abrazaba al pobre Max

-_La próxima vez mejor me callo u.u_- Pensó el pequeño niño, arrepintiéndose de haber dicho lo de que era bonita, ya que ahora, su hermana prácticamente lo estaba asfixiando

-------------

-Verdaderamente yo no tengo una excusa buena. Solo me entretuve con los Pokemon del centro. Lo siento mucho- Se disculpó la otra mujer, o sea, la hermana de Drew. Aparentemente tenía unos 26 años. Poseía el cabello blanco, los ojos verdes, y la tez blanca. No la mujer mas bella y sexy del mundo, pero tampoco era fea. Era un bastante rellenita, y tenía una jovial y sonriente cara. Llevaba una camisola de bambula blanca con unos bordecitos dorados en las mangas, una pollera de mezclilla hasta los tobillos color rosa suave, y unas sandalias blancas.

-No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé, cada instante era como un siglo, que digo siglo, milenio sin ti. Pero no te preocupes mi dulce amorcito, te hubiese esperado toda una vida de ser necesario.- Dijo Brook abrazando a Liliane (la hermana de Drew), su esposa

-Brook, solo me fui por 5 horas ñ.ñUUU- Al ver como su marido empezaba a hacer pucherito, agregó- Pero yo tambien te extrañé mucho cariño n.n

-------------

-¿Esa es mi esposa? o.ô- Dijo sumamente extrañado Brook, no podía creer que esa era su mujer, realmente estaba desilusionado. Siempre creyó que se casaría con una oficial Jenny, o con una enfermera Joy, o con una mujer realmente hermosa, no con… bueno, no quería ser discriminador, pero realmente estaba desilusionado

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo mi hermana?!- Le gritó enojado Drew

-¿Ella es tu hermana Drew?- Preguntó May

-Si, es dos años mas chica que yo- Le contestó el peliverde

-Siempre pensé que si Brook se casaba, lo haría con una top model 90-60-90-Dijo Max, al ver la cara que le ponía Drew, agregó- No es que tu hermana tenga algo malo ñ.ñUUU

-Pues conocen el dicho bobos, "el amor es ciego, sordo, y mudo"- Dijo el Pokemon parlanchín

-Será

-Mejor

-Que

-No

-Hables

-Sin

-Saber- Dijeron las tejedoras del destino mirando hacia Brook, el cual las miró con rostro interrogante, para luego volver su mirada hacia la pantalla

-------------

-¿Cómo se han portado los niños?- Preguntó Liliane, algo preocupada. Sus hijos y los de sus amigos, últimamente no se estaban llevando muy bien que digamos

-…- El silencio en la sala, y las caras que pusieron nuestros protagonistas, contestaron sin necesidad de palabras la pregunta de la joven mujer, la cual bajó su rostro.

-Entiendo. Siguen llevándose mal- Dijo algo entristecida la albina. Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse - ¿ustedes creen que… sea nuestra culpa?- Todos la miraron cuestionándola con la mirada- Es decir, quizás hicimos algo mal, algo que hizo que se peleen. Debimos haber cometido algún error sin darnos cuenta. Antes se llevaban tan bien, tan bien. No entiendo porque repentinamente se llevan así de mal- La mujer comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. En verdad no entendía el porque de las peleas de los pequeños. Un abrazo hizo que la mujer se calmara un poco

-No te preocupes mi amor- Le dijo con una sonrisa Brook, mientras abrazaba a su esposa- No es tu culpa, deben haber tenido una peleita tonta, y ahora se hacen los enojados. Ya se arreglarán, no te preocupes- Al terminar de hablar, besó los labios de su mujer

-Brook tiene razón, hermana- Dijo Drew, tomando la mano de May- Ya volverán a la normalidad, no te preocupes pequeña

-Drew, hermano…- Dijo la menor de los Takaishi con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa, mientras con una mano sacaba las molestas lágrimas de sus mejillas

-¿Si pequeña?- Preguntó su hermano devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras May lo abrazaba riendo bajito la mujer sabía lo que iba a decirle su cuñada a su esposo

-No me digas pequeña ¬¬

-De acuerdo u.u-

-XD (Todos menos los hermanos ojiverdes)

-------------

-Valla, tu hermana es muy sentimental. Y se ve que realmente se preocupa por sus hijos, quiero decir, nuestros hijos- Dijo Brook, maravillándose de lo sensible que era (o sería) su futura esposa

-Liliane no es delgada, como se darán cuenta, en realidad, nunca lo fue. Siempre tuvo un exceso de peso considerable. Pero tiene un corazón de oro. Es muy buena, caritativa, tierna, bondadosa, sensible, sentimental, simpática, amable y cariñosa. Muchos la prejuzgan por su aspecto físico, y no prestan atención a lo que en realidad es ella- Dijo Drew, con los ojos cerrados, y apretando fuertemente los puños- Cuando éramos pequeños, incluso hasta hace poco, todos siempre se burlaban de ella. La molestaban, poniéndole hirientes apodos, no tenía amigos. Eso siempre me daba bronca. Y, lo que aún mas bronca me daba, era que por cada broma que ella recibía, a cambio daba una tierna y sincera sonrisa. Siempre ayudaba a los demás, aún si estos la fastidiaban constantemente. Yo siempre la defendía, aún lo hago. Pero cada vez que golpeaba a alguien porque la molestaba, Liliane se enojaba, y me decía que no tenía que pegarle a los demás. Entonces ella iba y ayudaba a los que yo había golpeado, y se disculpaba por mi comportamiento. Ella es una muy buena persona. No hay que juzgarla por su envoltorio, porque lo mejor es lo que tiene dentro- Dijo el muchacho, mientras habría los ojos y miraba a Brook

-Drew…- Susurro May. No conocía ese lado del cordinador. Ella siempre pensó que el peliverde era un arrogante, soberbio, altivo, altanero, orgulloso, vanidoso, engreído, presumido, pedante, egocéntrico, cruel, tonto, frívolo, materialista y extremadamente superficial. Ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Muy equivocada. Drew era una persona dulce, amable, y que ayudaba a la gente. De hecho, a ella la había ayudado varias veces… Si le gustaba la parte arrogante del ojiverde, su parte dulce, le fascinaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sonaba nada mal pasar el resto de su vida con su "rival"

-Lo siento Drew. Creo que prejuzgue a tu hermana. Es un problema que tuve siempre. Solo me fijo en lo de afuera, y dejo de lado lo más importante, que es lo de adentro. Pero ya aprendí mi lección, y estoy seguro de que nunca mas volveré a cometerlo. Deseo de todo corazón conocer a tu hermana, y espero que seamos muy felices juntos- Brook y Drew se miraron, no sabían cuando, pero dentro de algún tiempo serían cuñados, lo mejor era llevarse bien

-Eso es tan conmovedor TT.TT- Dijeron James, Jessy y Meowth. Los primeros dos, al ver que dijeron lo mismo, al mismo tiempo, sin darse cuenta se sonrojaron mucho, lo que hizo que Meowth se enojara, hasta ahora no le estaba gustando la idea de que sus compañeros del crimen terminaran juntos

-Escucha

-Bien

-Jovencito

-No

-Debes

-Prejuzgar

-A

-La

-Gente- Sentenciaron las tres Parcas, mirando a Brook, y luego a Max

-Esta

-Muy

-Mal

-Juzgar

-A

-Un

-Libro

-Por

-Su

-Cubierta

-Esperamos

-Que

-Hayan

-Aprendido

-La

-Lección- Dijeron las mujeres

La pantalla volvió a cambiar

-------------

Ahora mostraba el camino hacia la casa del Profesor Oak. Hacia allí se dirigían nuestros protagonistas y su descendencia.

Por un lado iban los Ketchum: Ash; Misty; Nao; Odd y un pequeño niño de unos 5 años, con el cabello negro y los ojos celestes, que vestía una remera manga corta roja con un Pikachu estampado en el centro, unos shorts amarillo suave, y unas zapatillas rojas

-Dame la mano Eiji- Le dijo Misty al pequeño

-Si mami n.n- Dijo el pequeño tomando la mano de su madre

-------------

-¿Otro mas? OO- Dijo el pelinegro

-------------

Por otro lado iban los Tomphson: James; Jessy; Mitzuki y Koushiro

-Apúrense melliz!- Les dijo James a sus hijos

-¡Si papá!- Contestaron al unísono los gemelos

-------------

-Con razón eran iguales -.- - Murmuró la pelirroja, imaginandose lo doloroso que sería traer al mundo mellizos- ¿Por qué a mi? TT.TT

-------------

Por otro sitio iban los Kambara: Max; Joy y el niño de 7 años que habíamos pensado que era Max

-No te separes de mi Konan- Dijo Joy a su hijo

-------------

-Me gusta el nombre Konan- Dijo Max

-------------

En otra parte iban los Houseki: Brook; Liliane; y los otros tres niños que estaban junto a Konan en el segundo capítulo.

-¡Aki, no corras hijo!- Le gritó la albina a su niño

-¡Haru, no le peges a Natsu!- Gritó Brook a la niña pelinegra, por ende, la peligris era Natsu

-------------

-Parece que mis retoños van a ser inquietos TT.TT- Dijo Brook con cascaditas en sus ojos

-Eso pasa por tener muchos hijos o.ó- Dijo May

-Es cierto, hay que tener control de tus…ejem…tu entiendes, no tienes que tener tantos hijos- Dijo Drew

-Al parecer los únicos en el futuro con conciencia vamos a ser Drew y yo- Dijo orgullosa May (Kikinu: No me desafíes May, no me desafíes)- Que inconscientes que son ò.ó… digo, serán o.o, o son?, esto me marea. Como sea, son, o serán, unos irresponsables (Kikinu: lo que tu digas, Parcas, al ataque)

-Mejor

-Cuida

-Tus

-Palabras- Dijeron las mujeres

-Tengo el presentimiento de que no deberías haber dicho eso May- Le susurró el peliverde a la castaña

-------------

Y por último, pero no menos importante, también iban los Takaishi: Drew; May; Sumire; Kai; una niña de unos 12 años con el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes, vestida igual a May en la serie, solo que en vez de rojo, todo era violeta suave; un niño de unos 7 años, peliverde de ojos azules, vestido con la misma ropa que Drew en la serie, solo que la camisa era roja; un niño y una niña de unos 4 años, peliverdes de ojos verdes, ambos vestidos con un jardinero de jean con un Togepi bordado en un bolsillo, y unas zapatillas azules; y, por último, una pequeña bebé de unos 3 meses, que iba en brazos de May.

-Ya te dije que no puedes hacerte un pircing en el ombligo Natasha! ¿Entiendes lo que es no, hija?- Le dijo Drew a la chica de 12 años.

-Samuel, por favor, no saltes tanto, me mareas hijo- Le dijo May al niño de 7 años

-Dominique, Deblin, por favor melliz de mi alma, no hablen tanto al mismo tiempo, confunden- Suplicó el padre peliverde a sus hijos mellizos

-No llores Sisí, por favor bebita linda de mamá, no llores- Imploró la madre a su bebe (Kikinu: Le dije que no me provoque XD / Mewtwo: Que sádica eres ¬¬ / Kikinu: Gracias XP)

-------------

-¿Decías May? ¬w¬- Preguntó burlonamente Brook, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la castaña- ¿May? ¿Drew? ¿Están bien?

-OO- Ambos coordinadores estaban en estado de shok, hasta que, luego de un laaaaaaaaaargo rato, reaccionaron- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿TENEMOS SIETE HIJOS????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OO- Gritaron mas que sorprendidos ambos, para luego mirarse, y ruborizarse automáticamente

-Se ve que no tenían televisor ¬w¬- Se burló James, provocando mas sonrojo en el rostro del peliverde y la castaña

-Aguarden un momento- Dijo Max muy serio, por lo que todos dejaron de molestar a May y a Drew, y posaron sus miradas sobre el hermano de la castaña- Si la hija mayor de Drew y May tiene 12 años, significa que cuando May quedó embarazada tenía… 16 años o.o

-O///////O A-a-agua-aguar-aguarda u-un mo-mo-momen-moment-t-to… ¡¿16 AÑOS?! O////O- Gritaron los futuros padres de siete hijos

-Valla que ustedes dos son precoses o.o- Dijo Misty

-Callate!!! /// - Chilló May mas roja que un tomate

-Miren, están entrando a la casa del Prof. Oak- Dijo Brook

-------------

-Profesor Oak! Ya llegamos!- Gritó Natasha- Venga a ver los Pokemon que atrapé!

-Venga rápido Prof. Oak, ya quiero comenzar mi viaje!- Gritó Nao muy emocionada, mientras se ponía la misma gorra que Ash usaba en su primer viaje Pokemon

-¡Por favor apúrese Prof. Oak! ¡Esos concursos Pokemon me están esperando!- Gritó sumamente emocionado Kai

-¡Apúrese por favor!- Gritaron los mellizos Tomphson

El resto de los niños, los miraron con muy mala cara

-Los estaba esperando- Dijo un hombre bajando de las escaleras

-------------

-¡Pero si es…

CONTINUARA…

MUAJAJAJAJA!! Que mala soy! Aunque me imagino que saben quien es -.-U

En el siguiente capítulo aparecerán los Pokemon de los chicos, es decir, no de sus hijos, sino de ellos mismos, ¿entienden? Si no me entienden, no importa, hasta a mi me cuesta entenderme. Como sea, vean el siguiente cap. Y se enterarán de lo que pasa.

Besos y abrazos.

Chaito

BelaKikinu


End file.
